


Young Justice Crossover - Arrowverse

by Idontcare1835



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: What if the team from season one was apart of Arrowverse? Well read and you'll find out. (I'm terrible at descriptions)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz
Kudos: 11





	1. Artemis

\--Artemis P.O.V.--

I sigh as I stare up at the huge skyscraper, with the words; Queen Consolidated. I sigh once again before walking forward, and into the huge building. I glance around, trying to find someone who could help me. After what seems like ages I finally manage to spot the reception desk, I also think I might be blind. Slowly I approach the receptionist and lean on up on the desk. "Hello, I was wondering if you could tell me where Felicity Smoak is?" I ask as nicely as I can whilst putting on a fake smile.

"Top floor, secretary desk" The woman replied, without even glancing up making me want to slap the bitch.

"Thanks" I reply, forcing my smile to stay a smile and not turn into a grimace instead. Turning around I instantly wipe the smile off my face and stalk towards the elevators. I press the up button to call the elevator to me, as a dark-skinned male with shaved black hair and brown eyes come to stands with me to wait for the extremely slow elevator. I glance sideways at him before turning back to face the elevator.

"I'm John Diggle, and you are?" The black dude asked, turning around to face me.

"Why should I tell you?" I snap, whilst crossing my arms.

"I'm just trying to be nice, plus I'm head of security for Mister Queen," John replies a frown plastered across his face as we both step onto the now awaiting elevator.

Sighing in annoyance I turn around to face him. "I'm Artemis Crock, and I'm here visiting my sister." I press the highest button that the elevator goes to before stepping back.

"The only people on that floor is Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen." His eyebrows are furrowed in confusion as he studies me as if trying to read me.

"Yeah, I'm Felicity's half-sister" I reply, he frowns deepens as gets lost in thought. _He looks familiar, but were? I have definitely not met him before, and I've never met any of the people Felicity works with before now, so where do I know him from?_ I ransack my brain trying to figure out where I know him from, but my mind came up blank, giving up, for now, I focus my gaze onto the closed doors.

"I've never heard Felicity talk about a sister" Though he didn't say it, it was obvious he didn't believe me.

"Yeah, well I'm a mistake, and I've been living with my father, for about seven years?" That seems to shut him and the rest of the ride on the elevator. As the doors open I instantly hop out and start right towards where I can already see Felicity working at a desk.

"John, Oliver wants you in his office" Felicity speaks up, probably just hearing the sounds of my footsteps but doesn't look up, obviously mistaking me for the John Diggle that was in the elevator, "something about his plans for the eve..." Felicity trails off as she finally looks up and spots me instead of John, who had already walked into Oliver's office. "Oh my god, Artemis" She gets up as she speaks and practically runs at me and engulfs me into a bear hug. _What is with the Smoak girls giving hugs whenever they see me, I mean it was the same for Mum when she saw me yesterday._ I sigh but give in, knowing from years of experience that Felicity won't stop hugging me until I hug her back.

"It's good to see you too Felicity" I joke slightly as I finally manage to pull away from the deathtrap, known as a hug and look around the office. "Wow, who'd ya kill to get this job" I comment gazing out at the amazing view. Felicity rolls her eyes at my joke before going back to sitting on her chair.

"Felicity, we nee- oh who's this" Oliver Queen asks, coming out of his office. If I was a normal person I would be jumping up and down and fangirling at meeting a billionaire, but I wasn't exactly normal, I mean I was trained by the army for those seven years I was away, father's idea not mine.

"This is my sister; Artemis Crock," Felicity says with a small smile, _Damn it's obvious that she likes him_.

"Half-sister" I comment with a ' _told you so'_ Face towards John who was standing behind Oliver. "And you are Oliver Queen and John Diggle"

"How did you know John?" Felicity asks curiously.

"We met at the elevator" John replied, with a small smile.

"Uhh, Felicity we need to go, to that meeting across town" Oliver spoke up, and if I wasn't trained by the military I would've thought he was speaking the truth. The only problem was I didn't know what he was trying to cover up.

"Go, we'll catch up tomorrow" I smile at her as I speak, and sigh as she hugs me, keeping the smirk off of my face as I whisper; "Go get him" Into her ear, before backing up and walking into the elevator. I hum quietly as I walk out of the building, and that's when it hit me. The reason why John Diggle looked so damn familiar, the new vigilante that's apparently been seen working with the Arrow. That was him, which makes Oliver Queen the Arrow. That must be why Felicity got that promotion because she works with the Arrow. _Damn, that makes so much sense now that I think about._ I smile slightly before frowning, _wait, does that mean that if the tracker works, I'll find out where the Arrowcave is? I mean if it's not in Queen Consolidated, but it couldn't be unless if they switched their bases position, because before this Oliver Queen refused to be apart of the company, so it must be somewhere that he was before._ I frown as I continue to ponder, as to where the Arrowcave could be.

 _Maybe, at his house? No that's too obvious, plus with all those parties someone could accidentally stumble onto the cave, no he's definitely to smart for that. It has to be somewhere where it wouldn't be weird for him to hang out, somewhere that the public thinks he spends all night, somewhere where he can easily disappear._ I pause in my travels, as I stare at a poster for the club Verdant, that is now run by Thea Queen. That was it, that was where the Arrowcave is. It would probably be in a basement or attic as that would be somewhere where the guests weren't allowed. Smirking in triumph I walk forward towards the club, I break into a run as my phone rings signalling that Felicity was on the move. I slow down as I stare at the club in front of me. _Now, where would the entrance be, besides for inside, they would need a new entrance on the outside of the club is under new management._ Frowning as a crazy idea comes to mind, I jog to the alleyway at the side of the club before looking for a secret entrance, and for once thankful that my father was so damn overprotective he made me train for situations like this. Finding the entrance, kinda quickly I sneak into the cave before almost dropping my phone in amazement. _Oh my god,_ This place was amazing, there was a rectangular light hanging from the roof, three computers on a single desk with a swirly chair behind it. There's a giant tablet thing...

I put away my phone, by shoving it into my pocket before pinching myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. Walking over I grab the quiver filled with arrows and the bow before grabbing a handful of tennis balls. Walking over to a wall, I quietly bounce the tennis ball before throwing it at the wall and quickly grabbing an arrow and putting it in the bow before shooting the tennis ball, so the arrow that goes straight through the tennis ball and mounting it to the wall. I smirk slightly before going again, losing myself in the rhythm of it. As I finish, I hear clapping and turn around with a sheepish look on my face. I give a small smile as I notice a surprised Felicity, a shocked John Diggle and an angry Mister Oliver Queen. Deciding to annoy them, I turn to face them before mock bowing. Straightening up I smirk at them slightly before shaking my head. "I totally called it."

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Felicity asks, stressing each word as she takes a step forward.

"Well, after I left, I realised that Mr Diggle and Mr Queen looked strangely familiar, though I knew it wasn't from a magazine or the news so when I saw a tv playing the news that was telling a story about the famous 'Arrow', I realised it was you two" I pause slightly to get my breath back before continuing. "And then I wanted to test my theory so I figured out where your lair would be, the 'Arrowcave' if you would. Anyway, I figured that if you really where the Arrow than the 'Arrowcave' would be somewhere you where most nights but not at home as that would be too big of a risk, it wouldn't be Queen Consolidated as last year you refused to step inside it, so it had to be somewhere else" I pause slightly, smirking at their shocked faces. "I was about to give up when I saw a poster for Verdant and remembered the fact that you created the club, and until about eight months ago you were running it, so I figured you probably had it there. But getting in was the trickiest part, as you couldn't just waltz in there anymore as your sister owns the club and I doubt you told here, so I checked the alleyway on the side and found the not so secret entrance."

"That's actually pretty cool" Felicity responds as Oliver begins to look thoughtful.

"How would you like a place on this team?"

Of course, I said yes and I become the Green Arrow (in this the 'Arrow' never dies and instead Oliver stays the Arrow throughout the whole thing and Artemis still has her costume from Young Justice and Roy has to leave Sterling city because instead of attacking him they attack Roy), I ended up living with Felicity. This trip to Sterling City was supposed to be just a visit but then I found the 'Arrowcave' and the fact that my father is now in prison for being a traitor to his nation. (because you have to have a bit of her real backstory in this somewhere). I become best friends with Thea and good friends with her boyfriend Roy and later become friends with Cin and Sarah, thought Sarah keeps talking about a friend my age that I never actually got to meet. I also got an internship at Queen Consolidated but when Ollie lost the business I started working for my best friend. Roy told me he's secret about being injected with mericuru, and I told Ollie and we ended up training him. Later when Thea leaves on her 'trip', I take over the nightclub. And when Ollie leaves for the League, I know about him being a spy for us and I become the main public figure for our team and when the ghosts come in the first one to say we need Ollie and Felicity and I go with Thea and Laurel to get him and then we both share the spotlight. 


	2. Wally

\--Wally P.O.V.--

At school, I was bullied for being a nerd and a science geek. Yet somehow home was my personal hell-hole, even if at school I was bullied, there was still an escape during class-time and I could normally hide in the library. While at home I couldn't, at home there was no escape. For me, home was being abused, I can't remember when it started, maybe when my parents became alcoholics, I don't know. But it definitely got worse when I gained my superspeed a year ago from an accident. I was too scared to use my speed for anything so I kept it hidden, but my parents found out, it just made everything worse. I got faster though, every time I was broken I ran, it calmed me, and each time I got faster and faster. Now I was currently staring out my window, it was night time and my parents went to bed, I was thinking about running away, I think I'm gonna do it. With a burst of courage, I grab a bag I had long since packed and jumped out the window before running. I heard yelling behind me, probably my father hearing the thud of my landing. I sprint as fast as I can, each step taking me further until I'm running faster than I ever have before and suddenly something opens up and I'm swallowed into it.

I slam into the cold hard concrete ground on the other side of whatever that thing was. My previous wounds plus a few new ones alit with unimaginable pain. I roll over onto my back and stare up at the dark roof. I did it, I actually did it.   
  
The sounds of thundering footsteps wake me from my thoughts and bringing me back into reality, and I spin around. I push myself off the ground in the least painful way, before using my superspeed to run... only to come crashing down two seconds later. Note to self, a sore foot and superspeed do not mix well. Good to know. I think I just broke my leg, oh well.

  
"Wow" I glance up at the sound of the voice. A Mexican looking male with longish hair, a woman with brown hair, an old guy with white hair, a guy with blond hair and a guy with short brown hair, a chocolate coloured male with a gun and a badge, police obviously and another female that looks like the police dude but female and long hair.   
  
"Who are you?" The brown-haired male asked threateningly.   
  
"What are you doing in S.T.A.R. Labs?" The Mexican questions, his tone nicer and filled with more wonder then the other person.   
  
"My names Wally West, and I don't know how I got here," I reply nervously, trying to stop myself from speed talking or using it for now as it is a habit to use my speed when I'm nervous, probably how my parents found out about it. "I was just running and something blue appeared in front of me and I was sucked into it and then I came out here" I add at the still questioning looks on their face.  
  
"Wait you went through a breach?" The blonde dude asked shocked.   
  
"A what?" I furrow my eyebrows. What the hell is a breach, does this mean I'm dead?  
  
"But that would mean he's from your world Jay, right?" The brown-haired female questions. She sounds like a scientist, don't ask.   
  
"Not exactly, the singularity could have opened multiple breaches to multiple earths so, in reality, he could be from any one of them" the old guy cuts in.   
  
"But it's most likely," The scientist sounding one says.   
  
"Well.... yes"  
  
"I might have a way to test it" The other female voices. "If we ask him questions about each earth that we know of we can find out" she explains when everyone turns to look at her.   
  
"That would work." The Mexican said.   
  
"Wally right," the blonde dude says whilst walking up to me. "I'm Jay, I need to ask you a few questions if you want to go home." I frown at that not wanting to go back to that hell, but I can't tell them any of this. It will just be worse.   
  
"Wait, the kids hurt. Let him heal then ask the questions" the cop orders. Everyone sighs but they comply.   
  
"My name is Dr Snow, can you come with me and I'll fix you up" The scientist sounding one smiles at me as she speaks. I smile shyly back before jumping up and following her out, limping slightly with each step. After a few minutes, this place is huge after all, we end up in a hospital styled room and Dr Snow asks me to sit on the bed.   
  
I don't know what she's done exactly I mean I'm not a professional or anything but something is apparently wrong with my blood as Dr Snow looked at me weirdly before running out of the room. I mean what could that bad. I start shaking from nerves as I thought subconsciously. _Oh right superspeed._ I mutter mentally cursing myself over the fact that I forget about my used to be a well-kept secret.

I tense as the pounding of footsteps on the concrete floors echo around the room I was currently in. Two seconds later a gust of wind blows into my face and the brown-haired dude suddenly appeared in front of me. _Wait, does he have the same owners as me?? How is that possible, I don't even know this happened._ I frown as I stare at him.

"Ca-Dr Snow, says that you have the speed force in your bloodstream" He speaks, though it sounds more like a question.

"The speed force?" I question, more to myself than anything. "Is that the thing that gives me my speed," I question, desperate for answers about the one thing I have never been able to answer myself.

"Yeah, don't worry I have it too" he confirms my suspicion and adding a bit of comfort at the fact that I'm not alone. And as if to prove his point he holds up a hand and uses his super-speed to vibrate his hand at inhumane speed. I smile slightly before copying him. "My name's Barry Allen." He adds, just as the other people walk in.

"Wow, now we know 3 speedsters" The Mexican muttered wonderly, and I raise an eyebrow in response to his words. _What does he mean three?_ I question mentally.

"Oh, Jay over there," He points to the blonde dude. "Is an ex-speedster," He chuckles slightly as seeing my extremely confused face, or at least that's what I think it was. "Jay used to be the flash on Earth two, but just before he entered a breach he lost his speed to another speedster named Zoom. "Oh, and this is Cisco," He points to the Mexican dude, "Jo, and his daughter Iris." He points to the cop and the one who looks like him, "you already know Dr Snow, and Jay and that is Dr Stein." He nods, at Dr Snow and Jay as he speaks before pointing at the old dude. I smile at them shyly before the focus is back to the last place I want it, me.

"Where are your parents, they'll probably want you back," Cisco spoke as he walked up to the computers.

"Umm, my parents.." I trail off, not being able to finish that sentence.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Cisco, obviously got the wrong idea, of my reluctance to finish the sentence and probably thought my parents were dead. _Oh well, they might as well be._

"How would you like to stay with us?"

After some reluctance, I said yes, I stayed with Barry and Jo. The first thing they seemed to notice was that I kept flinching whenever I was yelled at, they soon came to the conclusion that I was being abused at home before I got there, actually of course. I eventually told them the truth, of course. After some training they let me become Kid Flash and later when Wally West is brought in, Cisco names me Kid or just Kid Flash whilst the other Wally West is nicknamed West. 


	3. Kaldur

\--Kaldur P.O.V.--

I sigh, as I finish watching Bruno and Boots; Wizzle War. I had just binge-watched the three movies back to back. I deeply wished that I could go to the surface, but my king had not allowed it. Don't get me wrong, I know that it's just a movie, but they at least don't have just water. I long to be able to see the sun and the night sky, instead of just water and coral. I want to see trees stretching to the horizon. I sigh as I stare out at the constant water outside my window. Down below, Atlanteans were practising magic or combat. Everyone was busy, it would be so easy. Normally I would always follow the rules. But I absolutely longed to see the surface, even if it was just a peak and my patience was running out. My king, maybe kind but he hated the surface world and I hated being trapped down here.

My mind was made up, I was going, I couldn't stay here, trapped in this castle. Grabbing my uniform, and other stuff I stuffed them in my bag, my mind instantly coming up with excuses. I could tell them that I was going out to train, it's happened before, I could definitely get away with it. A knock on the door caused me to scramble to get the bag hidden before I swiftly walk over to the door.

"Yes?" I call, opening the door as I speak, only to see my King standing before me.

"Ahh Kaldur'ahm. You are to join us for the feast tonight" my King ordered, _well I guess I won't be leaving tonight than._ I force a smile so my King wouldn't be suspicious before bowing slightly.

"Of course, my King" I respond polity, causing my King to smile before nodding.

"Then let's go, it starts now" He exclaims and I sigh silently, of course. This happened often, as everyone knows that I hate feasts. I glance behind me, to where my bag hides before closing the door and following my King, this was gonna be a long night.

\--After the feast--

It was nearly midnight, and I was finally ready. That had taken longer than planned, but I was currently walking out of my room, after all for my plan to work I had to not act suspicious. I tighten my grip on my backpack before walking down the hall. My heart hammers in my chest as I subconsciously quieten my footsteps. The instinct trained into me by years of training. I straighten my shoulders and lift my head up higher, acting like I'm supposed to be there, as footsteps echo down the corridor.

"Kaldur'ahm, what are you doing out?" The guard questions and I frown at him.

"I am just going out to train, my friend" I respond, and my breath catches in my throat as he narrows his eyes at me.

"What's with the bag?" he question.

"Training gear" I respond without a second thought, thankfully that I had already thought of this. After a few seconds of the guard studying me, he nods curtly before walking down the hall. Once his footsteps disappeared I breathed out a sigh of relief before I continued walking. Luckily I didn't run into anyone after that. Slowly I stretch, as I look around, trying to play the part of the King's apprentice. The castle grounds were peaceful at night. The sky was only a bit darker because the sun was shining straight at us, like the surface and yet no one was up. We followed the same time as the surface closest to us. Tiredness gently pulled at me, reminding me I haven't slept in over twenty-four hours, but I shrug it off. One of the first things I learnt when I was training was to overcome fatigue. After I pass city limits, I pick up my pace from leisurely walking to full out sprinting, swimming style. I followed the bottom of the sea up to the surface, as every Atlantean knew that going straight up was practically suicide, as it took a lot of effort and by the time you got to the top, you would have either run out of energy or almost run out of energy. Safe to say that not a lot of many people came back from that way. Anyway, by the time I had reached the surface, it was almost dawn. I let out a laugh, as a breeze... I think that's what the humans call it, washes over me. The air was fresher than I could have ever imagined, and the darkness surprisingly lighter than Atlantean night. I stretch, a smile on my lips, this was better than anything I could have imagined. After a few minutes, I snap out of my daze and start walking, first things first, I needed human clothes to be able to blend in. My clothes all hugged the skin, stopping at the neck, leaving my gills exposed, not a good thing to be showing around humans. I know stealing is bad, but I also know that if someone finds out I'm different, I'll be either experimented on or killed. Silently, I slip into a clothes store, that I had found close to the ocean. Quickly I grab a hoodie, a jacket, and some pants before slipping back out and into the alleyway beside it. _That was surprisingly easy._ I think quietly as I slip on the hoodie and a pair of black pants, stuffing the other clothes into the backpack. I quietly think about moving, but the swim here and exhausted me and I had nowhere else to go, so instead of moving I sink to the floor, leaning against the hard brick wall and close my eyes. But not before hiding my water bearers in reach.

\--A few hours later--

I was at the edge of unconsciousness and consciousness when something grabbed my shoulder. I let my instincts take over as I grab the thing, most likely an arm and twist it around, driving it into the ground as my other hand brings a water bearer, that's currently shaped like a sword to it. Opening my eyes, I see a man below me, clad head to toe in mostly yellow. The water sword was pressed into his neck, as he stared up at me in shock. A grunt of pain sounded before I was pushed harshly against the wall. Hissing in pain, I crouch in a defensive stance. In front of me, another man, this one clad in red was helping the other up. And no that I look at it, the one in yellow was about my age, while the one in red was probably the same age as my King, _my King by now they will know I am missing, I wonder what they're doing with that?_ I shake my thoughts away, now was not the time to be distracted.

"Who are?" The one in red questions, as he holds up his hands. I regard him curiously as I straighten my stance at the gesture. Though I grip my water bearers even tighter.

"Who are you?" I snap back, and shock flashes in both of their eyes.

"You mean to say, that you don't know who we are?" The one in yellow questions, confusion clearing echoing in his voice. I raise an eyebrow at him before nodding slowly.

"Should I?" I question.

"I'm The Flash, and this is Kid Flash we're the protectors of this city," The one in red says, and I slowly de transform my water bearers back to hilts before hiding them in the depths of my hoodie.

"You think I'm a threat" I comment out loud, no wonder they tried to attack me, but how did they find out. "I assure you, I only came here to learn" I add after the Flash nods his head at my previous statement.

"Then why did you steal?" The Flash questions and I blink in shock. _How did he know?_

"Yeah, and learn what?" Kid Flash questions, only to get a look from the Flash that told him to shut up.

"I only just came to the surface, I am sorry if I caused any troubles, and I am here to learn what it is like to be human" I confess, and the confusion in their eyes only double at my words.

"Surface?" Kid Flash murmurs to himself.

"Like to be human?" The Flash murmurs.

"I am from Atlantis, my name is Kaldur'ahm" I answer their unasked questions.

"What Atlantis as in the lost city of Atlantis, the one that's below the water?" Kid Flash questions and I nod, _how do they know about Atlantis?_

"Can you come with us, if you do, I can promise that no harm will come to you if you don't then I won't be able to promise such things?" I, of course, took the offer, it turns out they took me to a place called S.T.A.R. Labs. Kid Flash started calling me Kaldur, claiming that Kaldur'ahm was too much of a mouthful. They let me stay there, and I became part of the Flash team, as Cisco calls it. Kid Flash helped me learn all about the surface world, and later I came into contact with my home, only to tell them that I was safe, so that they would not mourn. I soon became Aqualad, and Cisco and I came up for a way for me to keep up with the two speedsters, by creating a disk of water, that I could control. 


	4. Conner

\--Conner P.O.V.--

Darkness and Solitude that's all I've known when Master wasn't here. Master was always the one who brought me food, water and light. There was always a slight chill in the air, but I can't complain, it's an honor for Master to give me anything.

Loud bangs and screams of fear echoed faintly through the walls and my head snapped up as my ears strained to hear more. _Was Master okay?_ The door was suddenly thrown open to reveal Master his eyes flickering behind him every couple of seconds. "Come with me" He orders before spinning around and half jogging half walking away, instantly I follow, easily keeping up with Master. We moved down the hallway and passed a girl who was wearing clothes that almost looked like Superman, but thought nothing of it and like the girl, I also had the s symbol adorning my chest. Master stopped at a door before hurryingly pushed me into it. The room beyond the door was a closet? "Stay" Master ordered before the door swung shut and Master's hurried footsteps disappeared. I waited in the darkness for Master to return, as the noises outside the door increased in volume. All of my instincts were telling me to find Master, to protect Master, but he gave me a direct order. I didn't know what to do, follow my instincts or follow Master's orders. Hah, like there was any choice, Master knew best. Something tugged at the back of my mind, an image of Master laying on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood. I was afraid, what if Master was dying? Surely Master would understand disobedience if it was to save his own life. With that in mind, I swung open the door and stepped outside.

The hallway was deserted, but the noise was so strong. Slowly I creep towards the noise and away from the closet. I round the corner, only to bump into something and I instinctively take a step back. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" A voice spoke up, and I opened my eyes to see who had spoken. It was the girl from before, She was staring at me curiously. "How are you?" She questioned, her gaze flickering down to the symbol on my chest.

"I am project Kr, the protector of Master" I respond, the answer had been drilled into me for as long as I could remember. The girl's gaze morphs into pity.

"I mean what's your real name, every human has a name" She adds and I stare at her weirdly.

"I am not human, I don't deserve a name, I am the biological son of superman" I respond robotically The girl's eyes widen before she grits her teeth.

"Damn you lord" She hisses as she glances over her shoulder before refocusing on me. "Would you like to come with me?" She questions and I narrow my eyes at her.

"I can not leave Master" I hiss at her.

"Why? You may not be human, but you deserve a real-life, to see the sun and the stars, make choices of your own." She says sadly and I step away from him.

"I live because of Master!" I growl and she sighs sadly, her eyes searching my own.

"What would Superman do?" She questions after a few minutes of her studying me. I blink at that. Superman wouldn't take orders, he wouldn't be the puppet but he wouldn't be the puppet master either. He worked for the greater good. My eyes narrow at her. "Oh I never introduced myself, I'm Supergirl" She smiles at me and I blink in shock. She was the female version of Superman? Since when was that a thing? "So do you trust me?" She questions as she holds out her hand. I slowly nod and grasp her hand which makes her smiles happily. Supergirl wraps an arm around my chest before focusing on the outside of a window. "Hold on" She advises.

I stare at her in shock before doing as she says, just in time too, as not a second later we take off into the sky. Or more like her pulling me up into the sky. Supergirl smiles down at me before she lands inside a cave. "This is the D.E.O., they're my friends" She informs me as she starts walking inside the building.

"Supergirl, who is your friend?" A girl with short straight brown hair questions, as she eyes me curiously.

"Agent Danvers, this is uh... " Supergirl trails off as she stares at me. "We'll work on that" She mutters and Agent Danvers glances over at us.

"We're gonna have to do some tests, is that okay with you?" Agent Danvers questions as she walks up to me, and I glance over at Supergirl who nods encouragingly. I nod back at Agent Danvers and she leads me away from Supergirl,

\--Timeskip--

I don't have the same powers as Supergirl or Superman, they think it's because I'm only half Kryptonian, the other half being human. Though I can leap in high places, I can't fly, I don't have heat vision or freeze breath, though I do have super strength and super hearing and the same tough skin as the two full Kryptonians.

"Sooo, what are we gonna do with the boy of steel" Winn, Supergirl's friend, says as he starts eating a sugary treat.

"Boy of steel" Agent Danvers - Alex, says with a raise of her eyebrow.

"You know, Man of steel, girl of steel, boy of steel" Winn explains and I smile slightly.

"He could join me in protecting the city," Supergirl says and Alex nods.

"It would be nice to know you have some more backup" Alex adds and Supergirl turns to stare at me.

"So Superboy, would you join me in protecting this great city?" I instantly said yes, I was created to protect after all. My suit was a black version of superman's suit but without the cape. Kara - Supergirl's real name - gave me the name Kon-El, saying that every Kryptonian needs a Kryptonian name. Alex gave me the Earth name Conner Kent, and I started living with Kara as her cousin, On a mission in a jungle, I met a huge white wolf, that later became my pet, of sorts. I named him Wolf. On a later date, Winn, who is now working for the D.E.O, made an A.I that I called Sphere. 


	5. M'gann

\--M'gann P.O.V.--

Tears trickle down my face as my head rests on the window. Stars and darkness stream past as I near the one place I've always dreamed of being... Earth.

Every time I had ever thought of what it would be like to visit the great planet, I dreamed of leaving Mars, to try and befriend the humans. Or even sneaking on board of a ship and sneaking my way into the country. But I never imagined this, disappointment and despair hang in the air. The ghosts of the prisoners I was supposed to save filtering around my mind, ever-present.

I had also imagined being happy, excited maybe even nervous. But instead, all I feel is worthless, guilt, shock and that feeling of 'it should have been me'.

How, how could it have gone so terribly wrong? They put their trust in me, and I got them all killed. I can't believe I even thought that plan would work. The only thing I could of to help my grief was that they are probably in a much better place. I mean they were on their deathbed's back on Mars, and if the plan actually worked, then they would live their whole lives in fear. But still, it was like shooting fish in a barrel, and it was all my fault.

That wasn't the plan, the plan was for me to sneak them out of the camps and to my bioshp where we would escape. Though by the looks on their faces, as they were shot to death, I don't think they knew that. As betrayal and hatred shone in their eyes, directed straight at me.

The bioship's light flashed violently, breaking me out of my thoughts with a start. And because of habits and... recent events I subconsciously levitate in the air, my eyes surely turning fully white. But instead of seeing any danger, there in front of me... was Earth. Gasping, a small smile appears on my face as my eyes return to normal and my feet touch the ground. Running forward I stop right in front of the window and watch as the planet grows bigger. 

"Finally!" I squeal, forcing the sadness down and focusing on the present. It takes another hour or two before I was actually in the Earth's atmosphere where I instantly turned on the invisibility. After getting over my joy, I get up and walk over to the pilot's chair. I direct the ship towards the city on the horizon. 

I land the ship on one of the taller buildings before exiting the bioship. After briefly making sure the bioship was invisible, I run over to the side of the building and watch the humans below. I don't know how long I sat there, watching how the humans interact was mesmerising, but before I knew it, the door to the roof burst open and two people came out. One was a female, about thirty or so, with blonde hair and glasses framing her face. The other was a male, about my age and really cute. He had black hair and blue eyes. 

"Who are you?" The girl asks as she walks up to me, the boy with his arms folded standing a little bit back. 

"Hi I'm M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan, it's an earth name," I say happily not bothering to hide the fact that I wasn't human as I hadn't thought to change my green skin. 

"Hi I'm Kara, and this is Conner," The girl-Kara greets and I smile happily at them, but they keep glancing at my skin.

"Hello Megan," I say whilst facepalming before stepping back slightly and changing my skin so it's the same colour as hers just more tan. 

"You're a shapeshifter," Kara exclaimed shocked. 

"Of course, I'm a martian, from Mars I'm the last daughter of Mars," I force the words from my mouth, my mind flashing to all those who have died because of me. 

"You poor thing," Kara whispered gently placing a hand on my shoulder. Not being able to help it, I burst out crying and hug her. "Come on, come back to my place," 

"Is that wise?" Conner asks, eyeing me slightly but Kara sends a glare at him and he doesn't protest when Kara leads me towards the door. It turns out I had landed on a news company's building. Cat Grant's to be precise. 

Anyway, as Kara led me to her apartment, I had the bioship follow us, and land on the roof of the building, just in case. Kara's apartment was nice, I think, I don't actually know what's nice by human's standards. 

"What are you doing here?" Kara asks after we take a seat. 

So I told her everything, well... I told her that the white Martians had taken over Mars killing and enslaving every green Martian there is, so I escaped here to Earth. Kara then told me about how she escaped from her planet right before it blew up. She then proceeded to invite me to help her protect the city and stay with her.

Of course, I jumped at the idea, and know I have two new friends. I help protect the city as Miss Martian, and while I'm not doing that, Kara said that is was important to keep up a front and sent me and Conner to school. I did end up telling them the truth, but they still accepted me, and Conner and I even started dating. The hardest part of the whole thing was getting over my guilt, don't get me wrong, it's there but smaller. Though it didn't help to see the actual last son of mars almost every day.


End file.
